<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirting/Semblances by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158261">Flirting/Semblances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_'>_FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fair Game Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover asks Qrow out and Qrow thinks Clover is joking.</p><p>He isn't.</p><p>Obviously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirting/Semblances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Qrow would you like to go on a date with me?” Clover asked and Qrow fell into a fit of giggles. They were sitting in Clover’s room on their day off, a game of cards forgotten on the table between the two sofa chairs they were sitting on. When Clover didn’t join in the laughter, only raising an eyebrow in question. Qrow began to feel a pit of ice in his whole being as he slowly stopped laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re actually serious?” Clover nodded and that only made Qrow feel more confused. If he had been serious then he had no idea what the other saw in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I was joking?” Clover asked, looking genuinely confused and a tad bit hurt as if the idea that Qrow thought he was joking was painful for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Qrow started, scratching the back of his neck as he averted his eyes away from Clover. “Kind of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence dragged on and after a moment he looked back over at Clover. There was a shocked look on his face and Qrow sighed as he felt his heart clench at the expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think I’d do that to you?” Qrow shrugged and Clover sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in my defence I thought the flirting was a joke, so now you asking me on a date would definitely be a joke,” Qrow tried to explain, hoping that Clover would understand and not get hurt even more. Clover sighed and Qrow began to think that maybe Clover would finally snap and tell him he really was joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you feel like I was joking, and I’m sorry I never made it clear that I was serious,” Clover explained as he moved forward, placing a comforting hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “But I am serious, I want to go on a date with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to do that?” Qrow asked, looking down at Clover’s hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Clover asked, slightly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on a date, Clover!” Qrow rolled his eyes. “What else have we been talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real question is, why not?” Clover asked when it sunk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are so many reasons!” Qrow shouted, throwing his hands up as he stood up, walking away slightly to start pacing around the room. “I know you hate me mentioning this, but my semblance is a huge reason why it would be such a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, you are not your semblance,” Clover began, not moving forward again so that Qrow could have some space. “You are so much more than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if I hurt you? My semblance is unpredictable like that,” Qrow stopped and turned abruptly to look at Clover again. “I’m not letting myself have the chance to hurt you by getting closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clover sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, my semblance cancels yours out,” Clover started. “Second of all, I can teach you how to control your semblance, make it work with you instead of against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow looked surprised for a second before he walked over to Clover’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he started, a look of hope on his face under the shock. “You would do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would, I love you,” Qrow blushed red as he looked away from Clover. Qrow sighed before he looked back towards Clover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, one date!” Clover chuckled happily. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>